A kiss for the bittersweet cook
by Aoyama-Sama
Summary: When the feuding comes to a sudden stop, Zoro finds the cook's sweeter side can be quite the attractive one. Luffy is well aware that the two men don't argue to get attention of others, but for the attention of the other. Will this be bad for Zoro?
1. We are so pathetic!

Zoro dove into the cold water that stung his burning skin. Everyone else was still dead asleep, but he has been working out all night, and now he wanted to cool off in the arctic waters. He opened his eyes and kicked off a rock to surface again. He skimmed his hand along the boat as he moved up, and once he did resurface, he leaned his head against the hard wood. His body was beginning to tremble from the cold. The sun was blotted out by the dark clouds that covered the sky. He desperately wanted rain, but he knew that it would only cause more snow to coat the already snow-crested ground. He shook his head and looked up and twitched. Sanji was leaning on the rail, looking down to him, but for once, he wasn't smoking.

"So, is it cold?" Sanji asked. Zoro heard to mocking in his tone, but the man was acting stranger than normal.

"No." Zoro responded. Sanji was still watching him, no emption was shown on his pale skin. Zoro swam over to the land and hoisted himself up. Sanji turned around and moved over to the other side so he could look at Zoro. Zoro took his shirt off and wrung it out, trying to dry off. He glanced up and saw the cook was gone, but, he shrugged and continued to wring his clothes out. Sanji and Zoro had never gotten along well, they could never hold a conversation for long before arguing, and they never tried to be friends. They're just crewmates, nothing more, nothing less.

Zoro was caught up in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when a towel was dropped down onto him. He looked up and Sanji was there, smoking.

"Use that, it works better." Sanji spoke calmly and clearly, but his eyes never once met Zoro's. "Everyone will be waking up soon, I'll go start breakfast." He said, straightening out. "Finish drying off and change or you'll die of hypothermia." He ordered, and vanished from Zoro's sight.

Zoro sighed and rubbed his hair with the towel, his body wanted to shake violently, but he kept it calm somehow. He rubbed his face, arms and chest off before climbing back into the boat's deck. It began to snow lightly as he made his way to the room where their clothes were kept. He kept wondering about Sanji, he was acting weirder than normal.

Once he had on clothes, he moved towards the kitchen, but was stopped when a light voice whispered,

"He's crying. Don't go in there."

Zoro looked up to see robin leaning on the rail, holding a book. She was above the kitchen. He wanted to barge in there, but he kept looking up to her in question.

"How do you know?" Zoro asked. She held one long, pale, finger to her lips, making him go silent.

They both waited for what seemed like forever, but once the wind ceased, he heard someone sniffling. He scowled and knocked on the kitchen door to Robin's dismay.

"I'm not done cooking." Sanji said back, his voice even.

"So? I need to ask you a question!" Zoro snapped. Robin shook her head and went back to reading her book. Zoro pushed the Kitchen door open, making Sanji sigh and look over to him. only his eyes were slightly red.

"What?" He asked, agitated. Zoro looked at him skeptically and moved over to him.

"Have a nightmare or something?" the words were meant as a taunt, but to Zoro's dismay, it came out sympathetic. Sanji ignored him and scooped up the chopped vegetables and dropped them in a large pot. "Hey," He grabbed Sanji's hand, making him stop with a sigh. "I asked you a question."

"What if I did? Why the hell should I inform you about it! When did you turn into a caring person?" Sanji snapped. Zoro growled, bringing their faces close together.

"Shitty cook! Why can't you accept someone trying to care?" Zoro hissed.

"Why can't you accept I hate you?" Sanji screamed and the ship seemed to echo with a long silence, but nothing but anger crossed Zoro's face. Sanji's face drooped, he was stuttering now. "I-I-I…Zo….N…." He couldn't get out a full word.

"I accept it." Zoro said bluntly and walked from the kitchen. He instantly saw Robin, who looked at him with apathetic eyes.

"He doesn't mean it. He said it in the heat of the moment." She muttered.

"whatever." He shook his head and walked around her.

Robin walked into the kitchen to see Sanji looking down at his feet. She didn't know how to address this, but she knew Sanji didn't mean that. If Zoro could see this, he'd know Sanji didn't mean those words.

"….Excuse me for intruding," She began, making him look up. He put on a fake smile.

"Robin-Chan! You're awake!" He smiled. "Breakfast is almost done!" He sang.

"Sanji-San," she shook her head slightly. "This is our Nakama." She extended her arms. Sanji watched her with curious eyes. "We all live together, and we're a family. We've been through thick and thin." She nodded. "I know there are no hate boundaries, I'm certain," She glanced up to see Sanji's eyes diverted back to the ground. "But in the heat of the moment, you let your anger take control, knowing very well it was going to end wrong. The words came out ith no command and no you regret them. Why not apologize?" She asked.

"So…you heard that?" He asked. Robin nodded, stepping closer.

"Sanji-San…." She whispered, putting her book on the table.

Luffy busted into the kitchen just moments after Sanji called that breakfast was done. Nami followed as luffy began chanting, 'Food! Food!' Sanji plated the food for everyone ask they all walked in. He turned around, holding seven plates. Everyone cheered as the plates were put down in front of them, but his heart seemed to be in his throat as he put Zoro's plate down, only to see an empty seat.

"..Eh? where's Zoro?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of food. He jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.

He looked around and saw the man sweating, walking back towards his workout area.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed and shot his arms. Zoro dropped his swords and turned around, only to be jerked from his spot. He screamed out as he whizzed past Luffy and slammed into the wall of the boat."Oh, sorry." Luffy looked over his shoulder. "didn't you hear Sanji say it was breakfast?" Luffy pouted as Zoro managed to get up from the impact.

"OW!" He screamed at Luffy. "I'm not hungry!" He snapped.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Luffy asked, dropping down the rail in front of Zoro now.

"I'm not hungry." He shrugged. Luffy crocked his head.

"Hm, something's wrong!" Luffy accused, pointing his finger at Zoro.

"There's nothing wrong..!" Zoro said back.

"IS TOO!" Luffy snapped.

"NO!" The swordsman argued.

Soon they were fuming with annoyance, their foreheads touching. They were growling and wanting to smack the other off the boat. Luffy suddenly pulled back, and held up his finger. Zoro fell face first on the ground, he had been using Luffy as a stand.

"SANJI!" He screamed, launching himself over the rail. He busted open the door and charged over to his heaping pile of food. "You guys had a fight!" He said, stuffing his face.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, confused.

"Yeah yeah! Usually," He swallowed the food. "When he's not hungry, he'll say, 'I'm not hungry, Tell Sanji I'll come later to eat,' but," Luffy paused to stuff his face again. "He didn't say that this time! You should go talk to him!" Luffy nodded, and continued to stuff his face.

"You two had a fight this serious?" Nami asked resting her head on her hand. "That's pretty strange." She closed her eyes. "I agree with Luffy-Kun, you two should make up."

"We didn't fight. Excuse me." Sanji said and left the kitchen quickly. Nami opened one eye, looking to Robin.

"They got into it pretty bad, huh?" She asked.

"Sanji-San said he hated Zoro-San by accident, and he refuses to apologize." She mumbled slowly.

"Sabotage." Luffy said through his food.

"hm?" Robin and Nami said together.

Sanji was sitting next to Luffy who was sitting on the head of boat. He watched the fish swim below them and blew out a thin of smoke.

"ZORO-KUN!" the girls screamed frantically. Sanji almost chocked on his smoke. The cigarette dropped to the water.

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami wailed. Sanji took off running, Luffy looking over his shoulder.

Sanji skidded around a corner and Nami hit him in the back of the head with her pole. He fell to the ground unconscious. She folded it back up and heard a loud thump on the other side of the deck as well.

"Phase one: Complete!" She smiled, bending down. She grabbed Sanji's hands and tied them behind his back. Luffy walked around the corner. He was dragging Zoro, who was also tied up and unconscious, behind him. He smiled.

"Okay." He nodded and moved Sanji so he was side by side to Zoro, and Nami bent down, tying them together. Robin walked up behind Luffy.

"I feel bad for tricking them like that, though." Robin muttered sheepishly.

"Nah, they need to make up." Luffy chuckled, sitting them up.

Sanji was the first to come around, and when he felt his head throbbing and he couldn't move his arms, he freaked out. He moved wildly until Zoro groaned. He stopped, their hands were tied together, and so were their bodies.

"REALLY?" He screamed.

"Not so loud!" Zoro hissed, he had a head ache from Robin. "I should have guessed." He added. "This is your fault."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?"

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"Zoro threatened. Sanji bit his lip, not wanting to say something bad again. He bowed his head and sighed.

"Sorry." He said bluntly.

"huh?" Zoro asked, shocked.

"I said I'm sorry okay? I don't hate you!" He snapped, but looked over to the sea. "Robin's right. No matter how hard I try I can't hate you."

Zoro was silent, he didn't know what to say. He could apologize for provoking him, but he could find the right words. He looked in the same direction Sanji did and sighed.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Hm?"

"Sorry! I mean, yeah I yelled first, so I have to apologize as well I guess." Zoro muttered. "BUT WHO'S GOING TO UNTIE US?" He screamed.

After five minutes of squirming Sanji gave up and leaned against Zoro. He closed his eyes, craving the nicotine of his cigarette.

"Nami-Chan hit me with a pole." He stated.

"Robin punched me." Zoro stated as well.

"We're pathetic." They both groaned.


	2. Number One Swordsman in the World!

Zoro watched in curiosity as the cook jumped off the boat onto the land. Frankie followed, rousing even more curiosity. He was watching from afar, still sore from the other day when they got ambushed. Sanji lit a cigarette and began trudging through the thick snow. He glanced up, directly at Zoro. The swordsman didn't break the intense stare. They had both vowed to stop fighting completely, and so far it worked. Zoro has been more relaxed and calm, and Sanji had cut back on the amount of Cigarettes he smoked. Sanji finally looked away and continued to walk into the forest with the man.

Zoro hopped down, and was instantly greeted by the smiling captain.

"Oi Zoro! Let's go fishing!" He cackled.

"the water's iced over!" Zoro pointed to the water. Luffy's face sudden;y went blank.

"That's why we're not moving?" He cried. Zoro chuckled and nodded He was still sore from being tied to Sanji earlier today. He yawned and stretched.

"Oi, where is the shitty cook going?" He asked.

"hm?" Luffy asked, his finger up his nose. "To go hunting!" He chirped.

"Okay." Zoro nodded. He turned around and walked to where the others were. Nami smiled up to him, and Brook kept playing his violin, cracking 'skull' jokes. Robin put her book down and looked up to him.

"Oi Zoro!" Usopp laughed, holding up a mug. "Sake!" He laughed. Zoro took it and gulped it.

"So, Zoro," Nami began, stifling a giggle. "Do you really like Sanji-! EEI!" she got spewed on. Zoro had spit the Sake out on her, choking on most of it. He put the cup down and looked at her with deadly eyes.

"**What**?" He hissed as darkly as he could manage. She cringed and skittered backwards in her chair.

"NOTHING!" she screamed. Everyone was silent, too scared to say anything.

"One day." He held up his finger, trying to harness his anger. "I'm nice to him to him for one day, and you all jump the boat and think I like him!" Zoro screamed, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door, almost breaking.

Silence filled the room, Nami was trying to calm her speeding heart. Zoro has never done that to her before. She looked to Robin who looked just as shocked. Chopper was hiding under Robin's chair, hugging her leg and Usopp was hiding behind a barrel.

"S-S-S-Scary!" Nami whispered hoarsely.

Zoro was still fuming with anger as he heard Sanji call it was lunch time. He decided not to act different, and still treat the cook nicely, but that didn't mean he was going to put up with Nami. He walked down and entered the kitchen, and nami stood up.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly to Zoro.

"Bout what?" He asked, taking his plate from Sanji.

"Hm? Did you hurt Nami-Chan?" Sanji snapped at Zoro.

"NO!" Zoro defended himself.

"…Nothing." Nami sat down, confused.

"Nami-Chan~ if he hurt you, I can hurt him back." Sanji flirted. She giggled and Zoro glanced between them.

'_Why would she think I liked Sanji? Is it really because I treated him so nicely? I barely did anything nice besides helping him with a few things… maybe they all think that. Hell if I know why. Che, I don't go up to her saying, 'Nami do you like Robin?' Take a hint Nami! It's strange!...Though…..'_ Zoro made his thoughts stop as he found himself getting more and more mad at Nami as she continued to flirt with Sanji. _'Why….am….i…'_

"MAD?" He screamed and stormed from the kitchen, leaving everyone in a complete daze. Sanji was the first to react. He jumped up and walked out too, chasing after the man.

"Hey! You can't just leave like that!" Sanji screamed, and tried to kick Zoro in the back, but He turned around and grabbed the cook's foot.

"…." Zoro opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn't mad at Sanji, so why yell at him. He tightened his grip until pain was visible on Sanji's face, but the cook didn't say anything about it. He knew something was bothering the Swordsman, was it the food? Sanji Sighed.

"If my food makes you that mad, tell me what you want next time, okay?" Sanji asked, looking at Zoro. The man let go of Sanji's leg and turned around.

"Thanks for the food. It was good." Zoro muttered and continued down the stairs.

"you barely ate any, you should eat more. You'll end up dying." Sanji called after him, but Zoro just waved. "Now really, what's wrong?" Sanji added in a softer voice, hoping it would reach Zoro, but frowned when it didn't.

"SANJI-SAN!" luffy screamed. "I WANT MEAT!"

"yeah yeah!" Sanji called back. He sighed and watched Zoro vanish around the corner. The man was acting weird again.

'_He's going to get annoying if he keeps up this strange attitude!' _Sanji thought gruffly. He whirled around and twitched. Nami was standing right behind him, staring at him, confused.

"Are you okay, Sanji-San?" She asked softly.

"I-I'm fine~ Nami-Chan~~!" He sang. She smiled, very well knowing it was a fake smile for both of them.

Zoro was laying in his bed, looking up at the one above his. He couldn't get Nami's words out of his head, it's not like he was like that, but it was bothering him to no end. He sighed and closed his eyes, kicking his shoes off.

'_Like….dislike… the two are so far away. it's like east blue and north blue. There's a middle ground somewhere between them… All blue. So, where's the fucking middle ground between like and dislike?'_ Zoro though and groaned loudly, rolling over.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the dream he had was something spectacular. He had a dream that felt realistic, but it was so different. He was with Sanji… and they were 'together'.

"_Zoro-San! Hand me that knife please." Sanji smiled over to Zoro who grabbed the thin knife and passed it over to him. _

"_What are you making, Sanji?" Zoro asked, and wrapped his arms around Sanji's middle. "C'mon already, I'm bored." Zoro complained and kissed the cook's neck, making the man shiver. Zoro smiled playfully. "Let's go play." _

"_I'm cooking..!" Sanji defended. _

"_So? It can wait a few minutes." Zoro smiled, groping the man. "We can do it right here if you don't want to leave." He said, backing up with the man in his arms. He sat on the table and turned Sanji around. _

"_Zoro…Zoro….Zoro….ZORO!" _

"ZOOOORRRROO!" And he was pushed from his bed, landing on his face. "Good, you're up," luffy sat down beside the steaming mad Zoro.

"What?" Zoro snapped sitting up, rubbing his sore face.

"Chopper was wondering if you were sick, so he sent me in here with this!" Luffy held up a thermometer, but quickly frowned. "How do I use this..?" He asked himself.

"I'm not sick, Luffy!" Zoro sighed, standing up. "Why did you have to wake me up for that?"

"Because, he's worried." Luffy shrugged, looking up to Zoro. Zoro remembered his dream and frowned, he wondered why he had such a strange yet erotic dream.

They sat in Silence, Luffy playing with the thermometer for a bit while Zoro looked out the window, watching the dark clouds pass. Luffy looked over his shoulder to the window as well.

"I like it when it storms." Luffy said suddenly softly. His goofy tone was dulled down to a calm one. "It makes me remember a lot of things. And even if they're sad things, I don't cry about them."

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

"Because, even the saddest things are good memories. If it's a death, then I remember all the fun we had, not all the fun we could have had." He smiled to Zoro.

"LUFFY! DID YOU EAT ALL OF THE MEAT!" Sanji screamed, Luffy laughed, jumping up. He pushed the Thermometer in Zoro's hands.

"anyways, Zoro! Don't get worry about the present or the past, no matter what happens you'll still be the number one swordsman of the world!" He laughed and ran from the room, yelling back at Sanji. Zoro found himself moved, but happy. He laid back down, looking out the window.

"ZORO-SAN! Come help us with the sails!" Nami hollered. Zoro put the Thermometer on the bed and walked out, getting ready to port at the next town.


	3. coucher avec'

This town was proving to be one of Zoro's new favorites. All the Sake in the world, some nice people, and good food. Sanji was drooling over women, Nami was talking to an old man about charts and weather, Luffy, of course, was eating, and The others were dancing and singing. Zoro relaxed on the couch he was on, and closed his eyes. He felt like he was in heaven, it felt cozy here, like nothing could go wrong. He crossed his ankles and yawned widely. He clamped his mouth shut when a girl whispered something.

"hm?" He asked. She was holding out a white rose, no thorns. He frowned and took it, looking up to her. "From you?" He asked. She giggled and shook her head. "Who?" He asked.

"Are you …erm…' She frowned, rubbing the side of her head.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said, and her face lit up.

"yeah! I was told to give that to you!" She beamed with happiness. "it has a note, won't you read it?" She asked. Zoro sighed and moved his fingers around until he saw a note gently tucked between the soft petals. He pulled it out, and read it to himself.

"Empty-handed I entered the world  
>Barefoot I leave it.<br>My coming, my going -  
>Two simple happenings<br>That got entangled."

_**-Kozan Ichikyo**_

Zoro looked at it deeply for a minute, confused. The woman was gone, and he somehow felt… insecure. He shifted and put the flower next to him, thinking nothing of it. He took the note and slipped it in his shirt, deciding to hold on to it for now. The same girl returned and Zoro looked at her, confused.

"Did you like it?" she asked quickly.

"hm?" He asked, looking at the rose. Who would give him a rose? He knew no one here! "Yeah." He nodded, looking up to her.

"I read the note because I was allowed to," She sat down next to him with a sigh. "But I didn't get it… Did you?" She asked, looking to him.

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"Do you know someone who might? Maybe there's a hidden meaning…" She muttered. Zoro thought a minute before nodding.

"one sec." He said and stood up, walking around.

He spotted a black head reading a holding a glass in her other hand. He smirked and walked over to her. She noticed him and put the book down, smiling over to him.

"Zoro-San?" She asked.

"Can I borrow you?" He asked. She nodded and followed him back to the girl and the rose. Zoro noticed the girl was much like the rose, pale, frail, and rather…dull. She sat down between them and took the note card Zoro handed to her. She read the note quickly and smiled.

"Can you tell us what it means?" Zoro sighed.

"In other words it reads: 'I came into this world with one intention, but left with a new one. Though they are similar, I can't find the common ground.'" She smiled, handing the note card back. "Looks like you have a real admirer." She stood up. "Is it this girl?" She asked, and the rose shook her head.

"I was just asked to deliever it!" She chirped. "Though, He is manly, and very attractive, someone already has dibs on him!" She smiled brightly.

"Who?" Robin and Zoro asked together. She smiled and pressed her finger to her lips. She got up and pranced away, vanishing into the bar crowd.

"Well, that was useless!" Zoro groaned, twirling the rose in his fingers. Robin nodded and vanished as well, going back to her book. Zoro just wnted to know who sent the rose and card. He wondered how he would speak to them, what if it was someone close… no, no one liked him like that, they were all too close.

"Oh?" Sanji said, making Zoro look up to him. He hadn't noticed the cook had came to him. He felt really odd because he kept remembering his dream. "looks like a cutie admires you!" He chuckled, plopping next to the swordsman. "Do you know who?"

"No. Don't care." Zoro sighed.

"C'mon. Aren't you at least a little curious?" Sanji pressed.

"…nah." Zoro closed his eyes.

Sanji sighed, looking at Zoro. He too leaned back and closed his eyes, resting slightly against the man next to him. they were both tired even though it had just reached evening. He felt his eyelids get heavy as his breathing slowed. Zoro's hand fell to his side, landing next to Sanji's. The slender fingers that belonged to the cook unconsciously wrapped around the stem of the rose as well, below Zoro's fingers.

The swordsman woke sleepily, and noticed they were on the couch that was in the bar. No one was in the room, possibly all asleep. He was sitting like he had been, but Sanji was using him as a pillow. He tensed, looking at the blonde hair, and closed dark eyes. He wondered if he would ever find the middle ground between the two emotions, but right now, he felt comfortable. He began to think that this was the middle ground.

Sleeping Sanji was so much more serene than the active one. He liked this moment. Where their hands were barely brushing, their breathing in unison and the room was quiet. This was his peace. He closed his eyes again and let the sweet scent of cigarette smoke mixing with steel. Sanji's fingers twitched in his sleep, and he bumped Zoro's fingers and left them there, touching the hot flesh in his sleep. Zoro closed his eyes slightly as he heard a soft pitter-patter of hooves rushing to him.

He saw Chopper look at them, cringe and look around before running down the other hallway. He wanted to try something. He reached over and caressed the cooks face, his stomach turning in nervousness. He gently pressed their lips together quickly. He felt happy he had done it, but Sanji moaned and mumbled something before Zoro could realize he had woken the cook up. He quickly pretended to be asleep, and just as Sanji opened his eyes, he was already back to 'sleep'.

"hm?" Sanji asked, confused. _'I thought….. what? Was that a dream…? Why would I dream of that? Of being kissed.. by a man? Nngh…. I liked It though… maybe it's this place…. It's weird… I don't like it anymore!' _ Sanji thought, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down to their hands, and smiled faintly. The swordsman was peaceful when he was sleeping. Sanji chuckled and laid his head back on Zoro's shoulder, closing his eyes as he slipped his hand closer to Zoro's.

Zoro tried to keep his fingers from tensing as his hand was taken by the cook's, but he didn't have to try very hard. Zoro knew that when he 'woke up' Sanji would be drooling over women again, and yelling at him and Usopp, but that is okay, because at night, Zoro gets to see this side of him, where he gets the attention. He liked this side for some reason, it made him feel…sleepy.

Before passing out completely, he could have sworn Sanji mumbled something that sounded really close to 'coucher avec' but he had no clue what that meant! He shrugged it off and was lulled into the darkness of his new dreams.


	4. Sanji's First love?

This situation made both of them uncomfortable. Sanji was sitting next to Zoro and Nami was pointing her finger at Zoro. She had called them into her room to talk to them privately, but neither one wanted to go. She had pushed them on her bed and started yelling at them, but going nowhere of importance.

"Zoro!" She said finally, closing her eyes. " do you like Sanji-san?" She asked sternly.

"why do you keep asking me that?" Zoro complained. Sanji looked at him and yawned.

"She keeps asking you that?" He asked.

"Yes." Zoro muttered.

"Do you?" And Zoro froze, looking to Sanji slowly. He couldn't believe the man had just asked him that. Nami nodded.

"What?" He asked, angrily.

"Do you like me?" Sanji asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"what does coucher avec mean?" Zoro snapped, making Sanji chuckle.

"where did you hear that?" Sanji taunted.

"you." Zoro hissed. Nami was slowly backing out of the room, what had she started? Sanji looked at him.

"You heard that? Weren't you asleep?" Sanji accused as Nami completely left the room.

"No! I was awake!" Zoro snapped, slapping Sanji's head. "What does it mean?" He questioned.

"Bed. As in, Sex." Sanji said refusingly after a moment.

"Why..?" Zoro said, calming down. He decided he didn't want to hear the response so he pressed his lips to Sanji's.

"WHA!" Sanji opened his eyes, falling off of the couch. He was confused, that dream felt so real. It was barely day break, but Zoro was gone. He looked around and got up. He shook his head, making his blonde hair ruffle. He patted his chest and sides, looking for a cigarette, but pouted when he found none. He got to his feet and managed to get out the door before he found one of his Nakama.

"Good morning Sanji-San." Nami nodded. It was nice here, even though it was snowing on the sea, it was much nicer here. Sanji walked out and leaned against the rail next to her, watching the people pass below.

"Good morning." Sanji nodded. Nami giggled when she saw Luffy running from Zoro who was obviously mad at him.

'_Wonder if I should tell him.' _Sanji thought. He was strangely very sad. He watched Zoro chase after their captain, and saw the smiling faces below. They made him feel sick, al the smiles and giggles.

"Nami-Chan?" Sanji asked, looking at her slightly.

"hm?" She asked.

"What do you do with feelings?" Sanji muttered.

"What?" She asked, even more confused now.

"Like, what word do you use to express your emotions…?" Sanji questioned.

"Oh…" She looked at him. he seemed distant today. "Depends on the emotion, anger and sorrow don't really require words. But usually for attraction, if it's strong enough, I'd use the word love." She looked to him. "Do you love someone strongly?" She asked softly.

"It'd appear so." Sanji mumbled, watching Zoro finally catch Luffy.

"I knew it." Nami giggled. "Sanji-San, you're so cute in love!" She laughed. "Who is it?" She asked, smiling.

"…..No one." Sanji lied.

"OI! SANJI!" Luffy cackled, waving his arms frantically. Zoro had a tight hold on to him, so he wasn't going anywhere. "HI~!"

Sanji smiled and waved back.

"Is it Luffy-San?" She asked softly.

"No." Sanji shook his head.

"I need to talk to you, Sanji! Get down here!" Zoro called, and Sanji jumped over the rail, landing next to a child and her mother, startling them both.

Nami watched the two men walk close to one another and smiled, figuring out Sanji's crush. She was surprised yes because Sanji was always drooling over women. Zoro and Sanji talked for a few long minutes before Sanji had to hold up his hand slightly, making Zoro stop talking. The swordsman looked at him funny for a moment when the cook said nothing.

"Hey, Shitty cook, are you going to say something?" Zoro snapped, making Sanji snap back to attention.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like saying it right here." Sanji murmured, looking around.

"Fine, the bar is closed but I'm sure they won't mind us talking in there for a few minutes." Zoro shrugged after a minute. Sanji nodded and followed him back up the stairs, passing Nami who was yelling at luffy to pay for the meat he was about to eat.

They walked into the bar and Sanji held his breath.

"I gave you the rose." Sanji exhaled. Zoro was speechless. Sanji kept his head bowed, afraid to look the swordsman in the eye.

"Always drooling over women, I would never have expected this from you." Zoro said after a minute. "Was Robin right about it being about finding a middle ground?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah. Not knowing if I like you or hate you, I wanted to find a middle ground so I didn't feel so compelled to tell you this." Sanji never once glanced up, so he didn't know that Zoro was standing right in front of him now.

"So, do you hate me, or like me?" Zoro asked finally. Sanji shook his head.

"I don't know…" He murmured.

"Here," zoro chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, holding it down so Sanji didn't have to look up to see it. "Stole it off you. I thought that was why you looked down, but I guess I was wrong." Zoro said. Sanji looked at it carefully. "it's not like I poisoned it or anything, hurry up and take it." Zoro ordered, more gruffly this time.

The cook took it out of Zoro's hand.

"Like." Sanji nodded suddenly. He looked up, and Zoro had to keep from laughing. Sanji was red in the face!

"Like?" Zoro questioned, smiling.

"Yes. I like you, not hate!" Sanji snapped.

"I guess that's why you're blushing." Zoro pointed a=out and Sanji looked back down. "And that is also new. Never thought you were the one to be so…shy." Zoro tipped Sanji's head up.

Their faces were brought closer together, and just before anything could happen, Something hit the door, making them pull apart really quick.

"ZORO~~" luffy wailed, they both assumed he was the one who ran into the door. "Stop hiding!" Luffy taunted.

"Bastard! I'm not hiding!" Zoro boomed back. He sighed and kissed Sanji's lips quickly before pushing the door open. Luffy laughed, jumping over the rail with the swordsman following him.

"So," Nami peeked in. Sanji was stunned still, holding the cigarette and blushing. "It went well, huh?" She giggled.

Sanji nodded and he too jumped over the rail, putting the cigarette between his lips. He began walk towards the market that was stocked with all sorts of grains and meat. Nami giggled, watching her Nakama blend with the locals, everyone smiling and laughing as they went.

'_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart.  
>May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart.<em>

_So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through_

_I know on the other side of them, I'll find you. _

_Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above,_

_We wake to its blueness, as for the first time._

_Though the road is long and lonely, and the end far away, out of sight, _

_I can with these two arms, embrace the light. _

_As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel._

_My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real._

_The wonder of living, the wonder of Dying,_

_The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity._

_Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart,_

_Keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part._

_Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes_

_Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you._

_The whispering voice, we never want to forget, _

_In each passing memory, always there to guide you. _

_When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_

_Glimpses of new life, reflected all around._

_Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn._

_Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn._

_No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea_

_Cause here shining inside us, it's right here inside us._

_We've found a brightness, it's always with us." _

Nami sang softly as the wind blew, and her Nakama played around, all of them were family, but bonds can be created t deepen it from family to lovers. She was crying because the song was beautiful, not because she was sad. She was happy Sanji had fallen in love with someone who won't break his heart.

~ AN:

歌詞ー木村 弓 、私じゃない。

【Lyrics―Yumi Kimura, not me.】


End file.
